3AM Phone Calls (FR)
by Seikashiro
Summary: Lavi appelle à trois heures du matin et la discussion passe de sa vie amoureuse à comment peut-il convaincre Allen que Kanda le désire. Sa superbe idée est juste d'appeler Kanda, et Allen est la en tant que spectateur. Kanda x Allen avec une grande dose de Lavi. Traduction du one-shot "3 AM Phone Calls" de Animegoil.


DGM ne n'appartient pas, cette fabuleuse oeuvre appartient a Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

"3AM Phone Calls" ne m'appartient pas non plus, _**Animegoil**_ en a tout droit, si elle/il veut que je retire cette traduction je le ferais. Je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice en herbe :)

* * *

"Je suis seul Allen !"

"Lavi... Il est trois heures du mat'..., qu'es ce que tu fous à m'appeler..."

"Parce que je suis _seul_ Allen !"

Allen soupira et roula sur son lit, pressant le téléphone plus fermement contre son oreille pendant qu'il se blottissait plus profondément dans les draps, "Bon, viens si tu veux."

Lavi renifla, "Ce n'est pas ce que j'voulais dire Allen ! Je suis seul parce que personne ne veut de moi !" il gémissait, clairement mettant en pratique tout le mélodrame de ses cours de théâtre, "C'est une vie sombre et pitoyable quand tu sais que tu dois la continuer sans amour ou affection ou attention."

"Lavi, tu couches plus que quiconque que je connais."

"C'est pas pareil ! Tu ne sais pas comment c'est, au moins tu as Kanda."

Les yeux d'Allen papillonnèrent, son corps se redressa légèrement à la simple mention du nom de Kanda, "Kanda ? Lavi, Kanda ne veut même pas me donner un peu de son temps dans la journée. Je ne me rappelle même pas d'une seule conversation qui ne s'est pas terminé avec un 'meurs, nabot' ou quelque chose comme ça. La seule attention que je reçois c'est de voir s'il a sa vision-laser capable de me carboniser spontanément. Nous sommes complètement opposés."

Allen pouvait presque imaginer les sourcils de Lavi s'agiter, "Ah, mais les opposés s'attirent pas vrai ? Kanda veut tellement ton derrière."

"Lavi !" Allen n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour placer assez d'indignation dans sa voix.

"Il le veut ! Il me le dit tout le temps !"

Cela attira l'attention d'Allen. Il est vrai que Lavi et Kanda étaient proches mais... "Il le veut ?"

"Sûr à 100%. J'vais te le prouver."

"... Comment ?'

"Hahaha, t'essayes de ne pas paraitre plein d'espoir ?"

"... Oui," _et suspicieux_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

"C'est très simple, réellement," Lavi commença et Allen se demanda comment la conversation avait dévié de Lavi et ses malheurs à Allen et Kanda, "J'vais lui demander."

Allen pinça l'arête de son nez, "Lavi ! Ça ne va pas marcher. C'est _Kanda_ , la chose la plus personnelle que j'ai entendue de lui est qu'il aime vraiment le Soba. Et je dois l'entendre avec mes propres oreilles... ou le sentir..." il racla sa gorge tandis que son imagination prit vie, "Bref, je ne peux pas croire quelqu'un pour ça, même si c'est toi qui me le dit."

"Que dirais-tu si on faisait... un appel à trois avec Kanda maintenant. Tu as juste à rester silencieux et de prétendre que tu n'es pas à l'outre bout du fil," Lavi semblait assez ravi de cette perspective, mais Allen, lui était impressionné.

"...Wow. T'es vraiment génial pour une fois."

"Ouais, on me le dit souvent," Lavi s'arrêta, "Sans le "pour une fois". Bien, allons-y !"

Il eut des sons de boutons appuyés, et puis une sonnerie. Puis une autre. Et une autre.

"Il n'est peut-être pas chez lui."

Lavi ricana, "Il est chez lui. A part moi, Yuu n'a pas d'amis. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs ou il _pourrait_ être."

Ils essayèrent encore, et ça sonna une fois... deux fois...

"... Putain... Sis'pasunebonneraisonj'tebute."

Allen se retenait tellement de ne par rire au ton endormi de Kanda. C'était un ton bourru et sexy à 100%. Il essayait vraiment fort de ne pas imaginer Kanda semi-endormi sur le lit avec ses cheveux se répandant partout et ses draps entourant autour de son torse pâle...

"Ravi d'entendre ta voix aussi, Yuu."

"Qu'es ce que tu veux ? ... Trop tôt pour ça, t'es bourré encore ?"

Ça sonnait presque comme si Kanda gémissait. Allen tourna son visage du téléphone pour étouffer son ricanement.

"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Yuu, j'ai besoin de ton aide? J'ai un petit problème..." Lavi s'arrêta, comme si il attendait que Kanda lui fasse un signe pour dire qu'il écoutait ou qu'il était curieux. Puis, il réalisa à qui il parlait et continua, "Je continue de fantasmer. C'est la même chose encore et encore, je ne peut pas arrêter !"

Les yeux d'Allen papillonnèrent. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

"... C'est pas mon problème, va parler avec quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra s'en soucier."

"Yuu, c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, mais personne est aussi logique que toi ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de _ton_ aide."

Il eut un long soupir de souffrance à l'autre bout du fil puis Kanda fit, "Fais vite. Tu gâches mon temps tu sais ?"

"Au mois c'est un temps agréable pas vrai ?" avant que Kanda puisse répondre, Lavi continua, «Bref, c'est juste... qu'ils sont bizarres. J'arrête pas de m'imaginer à l'autel, au moment d'être marié... mais à la place de me marier avec la fille à coté de moi, quelqu'un d'autre vient et je finis par lui rouler une pelle à l'autel."

Allen s'étouffa. Honnêtement à Dieu** il s'étouffait.

"Tu t'étouffes ?"

Allen gela sur place et pressa sa bouche contre le coussin, oubliant son besoin de respirer pour quelques secondes.

"Uh, ouais, désolé," Fit Lavi, feignant une tension dans sa voix, "La bière qui descend mal," il racla sa gorge quelques fois pour paraitre plus crédible, "Bref, je... ne sais pas si c'est normal. Je veux dire, voudrais tu rouler une pelle à Allen à un autel ?"

Il eut un long moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil où le cœur d'Allen commença battre fort dans sa poitrine, sûr de la réponse, son esprit était encore sous le choque de la situation (un autel ? _Réellement_ ? Où est-ce que à eu cette idée ? Venaient-elles de ces stupides romans d'amour qu'il avait vu dans son casier l'autre jour ?). Ses mains étaient serrés autour du téléphone, devenues blanches et mal-à-l'aise.

"... Putain ouais," Kanda respira, comme si cette idée l'avait excité, "Mais ne le dit à personne, sinon je te bute."

Le cœur d'Allen s'arrêta, fit un saut périlleux, secoua des pompons, et recommença à battre? Il pensait qu'il allait fondre maintenant dans une flaque de gloire mélangée avec de la joie et du soulagement. Cela voudrait dire que Kanda ne le haïssait complètement comme il le pensait ?

"Ouais, ouais, je te l'ai dit un millions de fois, je ne suis pas une balance Yuu. Au moins pas de tes affaires personnelles."

Kanda se racla la gorge, "Quoi qu'il en soit, fantasmer est une chose; juste parce que tu _veux_ le faire ne veut pas dire que tu le dois."

"Même si il est chaud et que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime en retour et qu'il dit oui ?"

Allen pouvait imaginer la confusion rapprochant les fantastiques sourcils de Kanda ensemble dans un froncement, " … Sur qui tu fantasmes ? Je ne suis pas la pour des conseils sur les relations d'ailleurs, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça. "

Lavi soupira, faisant un bruit de grande expiration comme si il hésitait, "Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que je te le dise."

" Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui a commencé la conversation je te rappelle."

"Et bien… parce que… c'est Allen."

Allen allait presque pulvériser le téléphone. Il allait _tuer_ Lavi.

Il eut un long moment de silence au téléphone, puis un court grognement, "Quoi ?"

"Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est venu dans mon esprit juste comme ça ! Mais je sais que tu l'aimes, du coup je vais rien essayer avec lui !"

"Si tu le touches, je te buterais," La voix de Kanda baissa d'une octave, grave et dangereux, puis le ton possessif de sa voix fit frissonner agréablement Allen et le fit oublier qu'il était entrain de décider lequel des précieux livres de Lavi il allait brûler.

" Mais tu sais," Lavi fit soudainement, sa voix moqueuse et sournoise, " Qu'es-ce qu'il se passerait si j'aimais Allen ? J'en suis sûr qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à essayer des choses avec moi. Tu ne vas jamais lui dire de toute façon, pas vrai ? Ça serait une honte de condamner Allen à une vie seule juste parce que t'es trop un lâche pour lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes."

Allen pouvait entendre la respiration de Kanda s'accélérer.

"J'vais te buter. Si tu montres ta face devant moi, j'vais te décapiter."

Puis Kanda raccrocha.

"Bon," Fit Lavi, "Au risque de ma décapitation, je dirais que c'était une mission de reconnaissance plutôt réussie, pas vrai ?"

Allen était définitivement d'accord mais… "Je pense que je vais te tuer aussi. _Me rouler une pelle à l'autel ?"_


End file.
